Rosie in Make Believe Land
by celrock
Summary: While undergoing an appendextomy, two-year-old Rosie Hall has a dream where she ends up in Make Believe Land, taking on a spoof of the classic Disney film, Alice in Wonderland, featuring the Rugrats and OC's as different Wonderland, I mean Make Believe Land characters. Rosie is owned by Nairobi-harper, and remainder of summary is inside.
1. Preparing for Surgery

Rosie in Make Believe Land

Summary: While undergoing an appendextomy, two-year-old Rosie Hall has a dream where she ends up in Make Believe Land, taking on a spoof of the classic Disney film, Alice in Wonderland, featuring the Rugrats and OC's as different Wonderland, I mean Make Believe Land characters. Rosie is owned by Nairobi-harper, and I was inspired to do this story after rewatching the Rugrats ep, No Place Like Home from season 6, where Susie is undergoing a tonselexomy, and has a dream that's a spoof on The Wizard of Oz, and after rewatching the Disney movie, Alice in Wonderland, and thought, let's do a combined story of this.

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters from Rugrats and Alice in Wonderland, they're the property of their original creaters. I own Zack and any OC's you don't recognize, while Rosie and her family are owned by Nairobi-harper, Peter, in the case with this story, Dark Peter, is owned by TCKing12, Bassem is owned by TheUnkownAuthor, Jesse is owned by JJB-Jesse Barrow, Hazel and Hanna are owned by AsToldByHazelNut, Courtney, Brandon and Hunter are owned by Tropical and Sean, and Natalie is owned by Emma Pickles.

Chapter 1, Preparing for Surgery

Rosie Hall had recently recovered over a stomach bug, sadly passed on to her by her friend Tommy, who had come along with King Peter Albany of the Confederacy, to attend her birthday party. While Rosie was happy to finally be over the yucky tummy bug, she had another unpleasant surprise, knocking at her door. It all started the day after Tommy had left for home. She was more or less, over the tummy bug, and neither one of her parents could take anymore time off of work, so they left her for the day at Hazel's. While they were playing princess balarina in the living room, where they would dress up in sparkly costumes and try to make up their own ballet dances, Rosie got a sharp pain in the right side of her stomach.

"Ow!" Cried Rosie, as the two-year-old sat down on the floor, clutching the right side of her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Hazel asked, as she came over to examine Rosie.

"My tummy hurts, I need mommy!" Whailed Rosie, as she started to cry in pain uncontrollably.

Hazel joined into the crying, and a few minutes later, her mommy walked into the room to see what was going on.

"Oh dear, what happened?" Asked Hazel's mommy, as she examined the two little girls. No sooner had she spotted Rosie clutching her stomach, when she knew instantly what was wrong. Seeing her little sister, Hazel's aunt was a nurse, she had heard of Appendicitis before, and wasn't going to take any chances. She knew for sure it could happen to anybody at any age, and that it usually involved pain on the right-hand side of the lower abdomen.

Hazel's mommy gave Rosie's parents a call, got the two toddlers into the car, and rushed off to the hospital. While in the emergency waiting room, Rosie's parents and older sister Mary showed up. Mary saw an empty seat next to her little sister, and went and sat down.

"What happened Rosie?" Mary asked.

"My tummy hurts! I want Tommy!" Rosie cried at the top of her lungs.

"It's gonna be ok, you just need your appendix out." Explained Mary.

"My appendix? You mean my tummy? Oh no! What if I can never eat again? Quick! I need Tommy and Peter to come back and make everything ok again." Rosie cried, as she continued to clutch on to the right-hand side of her stomach.

"Relax Rosie, it's going to be ok, and I'm sure Tommy would tell you the same thing. In fact, mommy is outside, alerting Peter and Tommy of the situation, so they can be thinking of you. And it isn't your tummy that's being removed, it's something called your appendix. I don't know what it's for, but all of us in the family have suffered appendicitis, I had it at age three, and it wasn't so bad. The doctors and nurses told me that you don't need your appendix, and once it's gone, you feel all better." Said Mary, as she put an arm around her little sister's shoulder.

"But I'm ascared Mary, I'm really ascared. Why do things have to be this way? Why can't we live in a world where owies and booboos don't exist? Where eating candies like Reptar bars makes you big and strong, but eating yucky vegetables makes you little and helpless. Where aminals can talk, and, well, it would be a magical, fun, make believe land." Rosie cried through her tears.

"I don't know why, but that's a nice thought to have. You keep imagining you're in Make Believe Land, and I promise, the horrible pain will be gone before you know it." Said Mary.

A little while later, a nurse called the Halls back to an examining room, where Rosie would get ready to have her surgery. A nurse did the usual procedures, drawing blood, taking Rosie's blood pressure, and had her change into a hospital gown. A little while later, they had her lying in a bed, as her parents and sister gathered around her, by this point, Hazel and her mommy had joined them too.

"How are you feeling Rosie?" Hazel asked.

"I still hurted, and I'm ascared Hazel. I'm ascared of having an operation." Cried Rosie.

"You're gonna be fine, and we'll be here when it's all over." Said Hazel reassuringly, the two-year-old toddler taking Rosie's hand, and giving it a strong squeeze.

Rosie turned to look at her friend, and gave her a small smile.

"See? That's better, isn't it?" Hazel asked.

"I guess so." Rosie said with a sigh.

"Rosie! Rosie! My mommy just got off Facetime with Peter, and he wishes you well with your appendextomy. He's babysitting Tommy, his brother Dil and their good friend Zack tonight, and he said he'd give Tommy the news, and they'd be keeping you in their thoughts and prayers." Said Mary, as she came around to the opposite side of Rosie's hospital bed, across from where Hazel was standing, taking a hold of her sister's other hand.

Rosie turned her gaze towards her older sister, forcing a smile on her face, pleased to know that Tommy would be thinking of her. She knew that if Tommy was here, he, like her bestest friend and her big sister would be trying to cheer her up, helping her to feel better and know that everything was going to be ok.

"I wanna bottle." Rosie cried.

"I'm sorry Rosie, but the doctors and nurses told us you can't have anything to eat or drink before your surgery." Said Mary with a frown.

Just then, a nurse and a doctor came into the room.

"I'm afraid visiting time is over. Rosie needs to get ready for her surgery now." Said the nurse, as Rosie's bed was wheeled out of the recovery room, on to an elevator, and taken down to a different level of the hospital, where Rosie was hooked up to a series of machines, and an IV was placed into Rosie's arm.

"You'll be asleep before you know it." Said a nurse, as they prepared Rosie for her appendextomy.

"_I wanna get out of here._" Rosie thought to herself, as she started to have a fuzzy feeling overcome her, and her eyes slammed shut.

When Rosie opened her eyes, a bright beam of sunlight was in her face. She sat up to notice her stomach wasn't hurting anymore, and that she wasn't in the hospital. She looked around to see endless fields of wild flowers, and then, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted what looked like to be a clump of gray dust, only it was in the shape of a bunny, and it had Tommy's face.

"Wait! Where am I?" Rosie asked, as she scurried towards the bunny.

"Hi, I'm Tommy, the dust bunny, and you're in Make Believe Land." Said Tommy.

"But I thought, dust bunnies lived under the carpet, and their evil queen ate babies for lunch when growed ups moved the furniture around in the house." Said Rosie, remembering something the evil bully Reggie told her one time when he was stuck spending the day at Rosie's house, while her parents were doing some major spring cleaning. Of course, Rosie had no idea that Tommy went through a similar experience with dust bunnies, only Angelica told them it was a king that ate babies, not a queen, but still, the same concept.

"Not here, we're very friendly dust bunnies, and I'd love to talk more, but, I've gots to go. I'm running late." Said Tommy the dust bunny, as he jumped into a whole.

"Will I ever see you again Tommy?" Rosie asked, but she didn't receive a reply.

Suddenly, Rosie decided to follow Tommy the dust bunny into the whole.

And this, ends chapter 1. So, it's obvious that Rosie is now in Make Believe Land, so, what will happen next? You'll have to wait and find out, until chapter 2, and I think I'm going to put this story on hold until I get a few chapters completed in the other story I've recently started, A Long Weekend with Tommy and Zack, at least get up to the point in that story, when the events of this story, take place.


	2. The Door

Chapter 2, The Door

Rosie fell further down the rabbit whole, as she followed Tommy the dust bunny down the darkened whole, but she completely lost sight of him when she spotted a small door in the distance, and landed on a pile of dirt. She couldn't help but notice the door had Hazel's face on it.

"Hi Hazel, I'm Rosie, and, I need to get through you." Rosie said.

"I'm sorry Rosie, but I'm locked. In order to unlock me, you'll need a key." Said Hazel the door.

Rosie looked around for a key. Suddenly, she spotted it on a nearby table, along with an assortment of foods, including two Reptar bars, and a bowl full of vegetables.

"_Mmmm, those Reptar bars sound delicious!_" Rosie thought to herself, as her mouth started to water. She went over to the table and picked up one of the Reptar bars.

She sat down, tore off the wrapper, and ate the Reptar bar. To her surprise, she started to grow really large, and her tongue turned purple.

"What's happening? And wait, I thought Reptar bars turndid your tongue green, not purple." Rosie cried.

"Not here they don't, remember, they're Reptar bars." Said Hazel the door, now in a tiny voice to Rosie's large ears.

Then, it hit Rosie what had happened. In this land, eating Reptar bars made you the size of Reptar, and turned your tongue purple, because Reptar's tongue is purple, or at least, what she's seen of him his tongue was usually purple, as she stuck out her tongue and saw it in a mirror on a nearby wall., and compared it with Reptar's picture on the candy wrapper.

"Oh no! What am I going to do?" Rosie cried, as tears came to her eyes, and she cried a river, as now that she was large, her tears were large too, causing the entire room to be under water. She reached down to find the table, bowl of vegetables, the remaining Reptar bar, and the key to the door were floating all over the place in her pool of tears.

She tried to reach for the key, but her hand was too big. She couldn't even see the door now that she was so huge, and the tiny door was beneath the water. Then, a carrot from the bowl of vegetables floated into her hand. She picked it up and ate it. Upon eating the vegetable, she shrunk in size, till she was drowning in the tears. Realizing this fact very quickly, the two-year-old toddler started to do the doggy paddle as fast as she could, till she reached Hazel's doorknob, which was twice her size, but the key whole was just the right size for her to fit through. She grabbed hold of the edge of the key whole, pulled herself up, and climbed into the whole, where she floated like she was in outer space, till suddenly, she came out the other side of the doorknob on the other side of the door. Suddenly, she was met by sunlight again, as she landed on a soft pile of grass.

"_I must officially be in Make Believe Land now._" Rosie thought to herself, as the tiny toddler sat in the large tall grass that surrounded her.

Over to her right, she spotted a giant chocolate-chip cookie. Rosie crawled towards it and started nibbling on the cookie. As she nibbled, she grew from the size of a grapefruit to her regular size again, making the blades of grass normal size, rather than tall grasses like one might find in the African safari.

Now that Rosie was back to her normal size again, she decided to explore this land, in search for her friend, Tommy the bunny, and possibly making some new friends along the way.

So what else will Rosie discover in Make Believe Land? You'll have to wait and find out, in the next chapter, which, I don't know when it will become available.

Author's Note: I don't know about those of you reading this story, but I have this feeling that had this been an actual Rugrats episode, I could have seen Reptar bars making everyone big. You can let me know in the reviews if you agree with me or not.


	3. The Warthog Jesse, & the Carpenter Zack

Chapter 3, The Warthog Jesse, and the Carpenter Zachary

As Rosie continued to stroll through Make Believe Land, she bumped into two identical looking brunette toddlers.

"Hi!" Said Rosie excitedly, as she bumped into these two toddlers.

"Well hello there. I'm Tweedle Phil." Said Tweedle Phil.

"And I'm Tweedle Lil." Said Tweedle Lil.

"What you guys doing?" Rosie asked.

"We're doing the shake dance. Come on, dance with us." Said Tweedle Phil and Tweedle Lil simultaneously.

Rosie grabbed each of their hands, as they shook one another's hands, and danced in a circle, like they were playing Ring Around the Rosie, without the falling down part. They did this for a few more minutes, until they grew tired, and collapsed to the ground.

"That was fun, but I'm starting to grow tired." Said Rosie.

"Well in that case, how about a story." Suggested Tweedle Phil.

"I'd love to hear a story, what do you guys got?" Rosie asked.

"It's one of our favoritests! It's called, The Warthog Jesse, and the Carpenter Zachary, and the story, of the little wormies." Said Tweedle Lil, as Tweedle Phil and Tweedle Lil began their story.

Tweedle Lil and Tweedle Phil POV

Once upon a time, on a night unlike any normen night, the sun was up way past its bedtime, when a warthog named Jesse was walking along, and spotted a slimy mud puddle. Feeling hot, he decided to go in to cool off, when he uncovered a bunch of wormies. At that instant, a carpenter named Zachary walked by, and spotted his good friend, Jesse the warthog, in the mud puddle.

"Good day, good day to you." Said Zack the carpenter.

"Well, good day to you too!" Said Jesse the warthog, as he splashed some mud by accident on to Zack.

"Hey!" Said Zack the carpenter.

"Sorry about that. So, I was about to dine on some wormies, care to join me?" Jesse the warthog asked.

"Eeewww! Wormies, that's gross, pardon me." Said Zack the carpenter.

"Well, the more for me then." Said Jesse the warthog, as he scooped up a bunch of wormies.

"No no no! Don't eat us!" Cried the wormies, as they escaped, running all over the land.

"You can't catch me, I'm no ginger bread man." Said one of the wormies, as they continued to squirm very quickly away, Jesse the warthog chasing after them.

"Well, I can at least try to make your dinner as tasty as I can. We'll liven up those wormies for you Jesse with some salt, pepper and vinegar eh?" Said Zack the carpenter, as he pulled out some salt, pepper, and vinegar from his pockets, and started shaking the contents out of the shakers, getting salt, pepper, and vinegar all over everything.

An abundance of animals came along and lapped up every trace of the salt, pepper and vinegar.

"That's not what you serve with wormies, here, I'll show you what goes good with wormies." Said Jesse the warthog, as he walked into a nearby bakery, and came out, carrying a mud pie.

"Ah, a mud pie, this is just what we need!" Said Jesse the warthog, as he set the mud pie down on a nearby tree stump.

Then, he ran all over the land, till he gathered up every wormie, and placed them down on top of the mud pie.

"You know, now that I take a better look at this, maybe I'll give wormies and mud pies a try." Said Zack the carpenter, as he went in search of a napkin to tuck into his shirt for his dinner, or in this case, his midnight snack.

While Zack was away, Jesse the warthog, used this opportunity, to be a bit sneaky.

"And now my little wormies, if you're ready, we can begin the feed." Said Jesse the warthog with a chuckle.

"Feed!" Cried the wormies in panic.

"Well yes of course, of course! It's time to eat! Eat! Eat!" Said Jesse the warthog, as he scooped up the wormies, and gobbled down every one of them.

By this point, Zack the carpenter had returned to the tree stump, to have his share of mud pie and wormies, when he noticed, only a small sliver of mud pie was left.

"I hope you appreciate how much I've enjoyed your company Zack my friend." Said Jesse the warthog, as he let out a huge belch.

"Why thank you Jesse! However, I can't help but notice, something seems to be missing here." Said Zack the carpenter.

"Whatever do you mean Zack?" Jesse the warthog asked.

"Little wormies, little wormies, where did the little wormies go?" Asked Zack the carpenter.

Jesse just looked at him, licking his lips. It then hit Zack, that the wormies, there were none. And it's all because they'd been eaten, every one.

End of Tweedle Phil and Tweedle Lil POV

Rosie clapped her hands when Tweedle Phil and Tweedle Lil had finished their story.

"That was a beautiful story, thank you! Thank you!" Said Rosie with a smile.

"You're welcome! Now, what shall we tell her next?" Tweetle Lil asked.

"How about the story of Reptar and the giant cockroaches." Suggested Tweedle Phil.

"No, I wanna tell her a story about a bird." Said Tweedle Lil.

"Cochroaches." Argued Tweedle Phil.

"Bird." Argued Tweedle Lil.

"Cockroaches." Argued Tweedle Phil.

"Bird." Argued tweedle Lil.

They continued to argue about what to tell Rosie next, until she got tired of listening to their arguing, so wandered off into Make Believe Land, till she noticed some singing. She stopped to listen to the singing, when she saw a field of dandelions before her.

And this, ends chapter 3. Are the dandelions about to put on a concert for Rosie? We'll find out, in the next chapter, so please, do stay tuned!


	4. The Dandelion Choir

Chapter 4, The Dandelion Choir

Rosie overheard the dandelions singing, so she decided to sit down, and have a listen. She looked around, and noticed how familiar the dandelions looked, as their faces resembled the faces of her friends back home. There was Courtney, Natalie and Hanna, and unlike back home, where Natalie couldn't speak, here, she could sing, and she sang beautifully! Then, she noticed a dark skinned face on the leader dandelion, she had no clue who this was, but she would soon find out it was a girl named Susie.

"Ok flowers, let's do our warm up exercises." Said Susie the alpha dandelion.

"Right away your alpha Susie. Ah, ee, I, O, U." Sang the dandelions.

"Very good, very good. Now, just as we've been practicizing." Said Susie the alpha dandelion.

Then, all of the dandelions burst into song.

_You can pick us in the summer, when the grass is green_

_But the best time to pick us, is in the golden morning_

_We have fuzzies you can blow_

_They may make you sneeze don't ya know_

_But we're a great way to start your day, in the golden morning._

_You can learn a lot of things from us, because we, are your friends_

_We'll teach you things from spring's beginning, up until summer's end_

Rosie was having so much fun enjoying this chorus of flowers, that at this point, she decided to sing along.

"You can learn a lot of things from the flowers, because they're your friends. They'll teach you things, from spring's beginning, up until summer's…" Before Rosie could sing the last word, Reggie, dressed as a giant leprechaun came along, and swatted away at Rosie with a broom.

"Get out of here you pesky weed." Snapped Reggie the giant leprechaun.

"I'm not a weed, I'm a girl." Cried Rosie, but her voice was so tiny, that the giant leprechaun Reggie could barely make out what her small voice was saying.

Suddenly, Rosie went flying into a nearby window, into somebody's house.

So what will happen now? We'll find out, in the next chapter.


	5. The House

Chapter 5, The House

Upon landing inside this house, Rosie looked down to see a cricket staring at her, with a face that resembled Dil's.

"Well hello there, welcome to the home of Tommy the dust bunny. I am Dil the cricket, who are you?" Asked Dil the cricket.

"My name is Rosie. I was enjoying a lovely concert being put on by the dandelion choir, when a giant leprechaun who resembled an evil villan of mine back home named Reggie, chased me away, and sent me into this house. Speaking of Tommy the dust bunny though, is he home? I've been trying to find him, but I lost sight of him when I fell into a rabbit whole, and have been on quite an adventure up to this point." Explained Rosie.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you Rosie, but Tommy the dust bunny isn't home. He was running late for an important party, and is hopefully, off at his activity right now. However, I am his humble servant, and I'd be happy to make your stay a good one. Can I get you anything? Something to drink? A Reptar bar perhaps?" Asked Dil the cricket.

Rosie stood there, as she thought for a minute before replying.

"A Reptar bar sounds delicious!" Said Rosie, as Dil the cricket climbed on to a nearby table, grabbed a Reptar bar, and tossed it in Rosie's direction.

Rosie picked up the Reptar bar and ate it, forgetting the consequence of eating those in this land. Before she could stop herself though, she grew once again to the size of Reptar, taking up the entire space of Tommy the dust bunny's house, unable to move, being trapped by its walls.

"Help! Help!" Bellowed the rather large Rosie, as her loud voice echoed throughout the land, causing an earthquake to start as a result of the vibrations of her voice.

The earthquake in turn, caused the house to shatter into a bazillion little pieces, leaving the large Rosie outdoors, surrounded by a pile of debree.

"Oh no! What have I done! Tommy the dust bunny, if you can hear me, I'm sorry, I'm so terribly sorry." Cried the large Rosie, as tears fell, creating a river, which washed away the wood splinters that once made up Tommy the dust bunny's house.

No sooner had this happened, when Tommy the dust bunny, came swimming by. Noticing the rather large Rosie, he climbed up on to her, till he reached her large hand.

"Don't worry about it. I prefer to sleep under the stars anyway." Said Tommy the dust bunny, with a smile on his face.

Rosie squinted down at the tiny bunny in her hand, making out his wide eyes and smile, thankful he was ok with her destroying his house.

"You didn't by chance, destroy my servant, Dil the cricket, did you? After all, he was like a brother to me." Screamed Tommy the dust bunny at the top of his lungs, so the giant Rosie would hear him.

"Oh no, I hope not." Bellowed the giant Rosie in a worried voice.

Just then, Dil the cricket came floating by on a piece of the wood that once made up their house.

"No worries Tommy, I made it." Said Dil the cricket.

Rosie breathed a sigh of release.

"You do seem quite friendly, and seeing that you meant no harm, may I offer you a piece of broccoli?" Asked Tommy the dust bunny in his loudest voice possible so that Rosie could hear him.

"That would be lovely!" Rosie cried, as to her, a speck of broccoli fell into her hand, placed there by Tommy the dust bunny.

She put the speck of broccoli into her mouth, and no sooner had she swallowed it, when Rosie shrunk back down to her regular size. Now, the Dust bunny and the cricket were larger, more of the size they should be.

"It's nice to finally meet you Tommy. So, did you enjoy your party? Dil tolded me you were off to a party." Said Rosie.

"Oh my gosh, you're right! I'm really late now, I just hope I didn't miss it. Sorry but, I've gots to go." Said Tommy the dust bunny, who scurried away from Rosie, before she could utter another word.

"Well I'm off to find some leaves to eat, see you around." Said Dil the cricket, as he floated away on his wooden raft, through what remained of Rosie's tear puddle, that hadn't evaporated from the warm sun hitting it.

Rosie decided to get up and go exploring some more, when she heard a voice from above her, counting by two's.

"Two, four, six, eight, ten. Ten, eight, six, four, two." The voice sang out in song, somewhere above Rosie's head.

And who is this mysterious voice? You'll have to wait until the next chapter, to find out.

Author's Note: Well, I do have to see to getting ready for school, and going through emails while I still have time to do so. And, after mapping out this story, and my other story that's currently in progress, titled, A Long Weekend for Tommy and Zack, I picture both of these stories, being 12 chapters in length, and at the moment, both stories are up to having 5 chapters published. Hopefully, I can type up chapter 6 in both stories today while I have some downtime out at school, and one chapter in each story over the next six days, starting tomorrow, but again, time will tell. For now, I hope you're enjoying this story, and my other story that's in progress, and, we'll talk soon.


	6. The Flight of the Chuckerfly

Chapter 6, The Flight of the Chuckerfly

Rosie looked up to see where the song of counting by two's was coming from. In the sky, she spotted a butterfly, but it was no ordinary butterfly. It was large, with purple and pink polkadotted wings, a green body, and it's head looked a lot like Chuckie's.

"Hi!" Called Rosie.

Startled, the butterfly flew down to the ground and hovered at Rosie's level.

"Uh, hi." Said the butterfly.

"My name is Rosie, and I'm new to Make Believe Land." Said Rosie.

"I'm Chuckie, but I'm known around here as a chuckerfly, that's a Chuckie and a butterfly all in one." Explained the chuckerfly.

"Oh wow! But, aren't you afraid of flying?" Rosie asked.

"Nope, I think flying is fun!" Said Chuckerfly.

Then it hit Rosie, that in this land, Chuckie must be fearless.

"So, can I do anything for you?" Chuckerfly went on to ask.

"Well, I've been trying to find a dust bunny. His name is Tommy, but seems he never has any time for me. Do you know him by chance?" Rosie asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do. I've known him for a long time, but seems as of late, he hasn't had much time for me. So he taught me this song about counting by two's to pass the time, and I've been passing the time, as I watch clouds make art in the sky, and have become a home to a family of blue birds. Apparently, my thick red hair makes a great place for a bird's nest." Said Chuckerfly.

"Well, I've always wanted to fly." Said Rosie with excitement.

"Ok, hop a bored!" Said Chuckerfly, as Rosie climbed on to his back, and Chuckerfly took off to the sky.

They flew for a long time, as Rosie looked up and saw a beautiful art show, as the clouds in the sky made a beautiful aray of pictures. It hit her that here in Make Believe Land, while back home, one had to imagine the clouds to appear as different objects in the sky, here, they actually appeared as different pictures and objects to everybody.

Soon though, Rosie's fun was interrupted, when some birds started pecking at the top of her head.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Rosie asked.

"You're invading our home, get off." Snapped an angry blue bird.

"Excuse me, but while my friend here has been nicely providing you with a home, wouldn't you rather live in a tree, that's a bit more stationary, and not have to rely on this butterfly, I mean, Chuckerfly, for shelter?" Suggested Rosie.

The blue bird thought for a minute before answering.

"You know what? You're right! What was I thinking, using this Chuckerfly's red hair for my nest. My sincerest apologies for doing that, and to you Chuckerfly, I hope we can still be friends." Said the blue bird.

Chuckerfly smiled.

"I'd like that." Said Chuckerfly, before he flew off, carrying Rosie further into the forrest that made up Make Believe Land.

As they flew, Rosie started to hear some music.

"Hey! I hear some music! I'd like to see what it is." Said Rosie.

"Sure!" Said Chuckerfly, as he flew towards the ground.

Once he reached the ground, Rosie got off his back.

"Thank you for a lovely flight. That was wonderful!" Said Rosie.

"No, thank you." Said Chuckerfly.

"For what?" Rosie asked.

"For saving me. I was getting tired of being a home to a family of blue birds. Look at what your suggestion did." Said Chuckerfly, as he pointed to a nearby tree, where the family of blue birds, was building themselves, a bird house.

"Wow! I did that?" Rosie asked.

"Uh huh?" Said Chuckerfly.

"Well then, you're very welcome! May the rest of your days in flight, be free and fun!" Said Rosie.

"And before I go, I'd like to give you something, as a token of my appreciation. Here, have a Reptar bar. You never know when it might come in handy on your journey." Said Chuckerfly, as he handed Rosie the Reptar bar, and she put it into her dress pocket for safe keeping.

"Thank you so much Chuckerfly, thank you." Said Rosie, as she ran off into the forrest towards the sound of the music.

"Anytime Rosie, anytime." Said Chuckerfly, before he took off to the sky.

And this, ends chapter 6. So, what is the music that Rosie is hearing? We'll find out, in the next chapter, so please, do stay tuned!

Author's Note: If you've ever seen the Rugrats episode, Chuckerfly from season 6, or from season 5 if you're going by the DVD releases, had this been an actual Rugrats episode, Chuckie, the Chuckerfly would have appeared very similar to how he did in his daydream in that Rugrats episode.


	7. A Very Happy UnChristmas, UnChanukah, &

Chapter 7, A Very Happy UnChristmas, UnChanukah, and UnQwanza

Rosie continued to walk through the forrest towards the music. Before she knew it, the music was quite loud, and she spotted a party going on. She went closer to investigate, when she met a mad hatter named Bassum, a march hare named Hunter, and a dormouse named Kimi, each appearing similar to the characters from the original Alice in Wonderland movie, but having the faces of Bassum, Hunter and Kimi. After everybody introduced themselves to Rosie, she asked her burning question.

"So, what are we celebrating?" Rosie asked.

"Well, we are celebrating three Unholidays." Said Bassem the mad hatter.

"Unholidays? Whatever do you mean?" Rosie asked in confusion.

"Well, let me explain. You see, we are celebrating UnChristmas, UnChanukah, and UnQwanza." Said Hunter the march hare.

"Huh?" Asked Rosie, still confused.

"Let me explain it to you Rosie. Well, as you know, there are twelve days of Christmas, eight days of Chanukah, and seven days of Qwanza, but when none of those holidays are going on, we celebrate an unholiday, and in this case, we're celebrating UnChristmas, UnChanukah, and UnQwanza." Explained Kimi the dormouse.

"Oh, I see, very interesting!" Said Rosie.

"Now do you get it?" Kimi the dormouse asked.

Rosie nodded in approval.

"So, wanna help us decorate the unChristmas tree?" Bassum the mad hatter asked.

"Sure!" Said Rosie, as she was led over to a table, filled with an aray of ornaments, which she picked up, and Hunter the march hare led her over to a palm tree, that was already strung with pink and purple lights, and balls of popcorn.

As Rosie, Bassum the mad hatter, Hunter the march hare and Kimi the dormouse decorated their UnChristmas tree, they sang the following song.

_We wish you a happy UnChristmas,_

_We wish you a Happy UnChristmas_

_We wish you a Happy UnChristmas, and a Happy UnNew Year._

No sooner had they finished up their take on a holiday classic, when Tommy the dust bunny, finally showed up.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm running late." Said Tommy the dust bunny.

"You're always late Tommy, your apology doesn't mean much anymore." Said Bassum the mad hatter with a scowl.

"Sorry guys, I just, get involved with exploring and lose track of time." Said Tommy the dust bunny.

"Well, you're not welcome here no more, so get out." Snapped Hunter the march hare.

"That goes double from me." Added Kimi the dormouse.

"Hey! I happen to think Tommy the dust bunny is quite nice, and he did apologize, can't you give him a chance?" Rosie asked.

"We're sorry Rosie, but Tommy has been late to every UnChristmas party thus far this year, which, I should add, there are 153 of them in a single year, along with 157 UnChanukah parties, and 158 UnQwanza parties." Explained Hunter the march hare.

"Well fine, come to think of it, while I think your Unholiday idea is very interesting, it kind of takes away from celebrating the actual holidays when they come around." Said Rosie.

"Whatever do you mean Rosie? Isn't it fun knowing every day, you can light candles, decorate trees, and even get presents?" Kimi the dormouse asked, as she pointed to a stack of presents, then over to an oversized manora that had several of its candles burning, and a kanari, which like the oversized manora, had several of its candles burning.

"Not really. I mean, it's fun to do one, seven, or eight days out of the year, but to do it everyday? It sort of makes such holidays, grow old." Said Rosie.

"Fine, why don't you go join your little dust bunny friend then. Shew! Shew!" Said Bassum the mad hatter, as he chased Rosie away from their party, until she came to a sandy beach, with a sandy pathway, that led towards the ocean, where waves were coming up, and in the sky, Rosie spotted a beautiful rainbow, with a pot of gold at one end.

As Rosie sat down on the beach, she couldn't help but realize that while this journey through Make Believe Land was loads of fun, she just, wanted to go home, and so, she was going to find a way to go home, where people celebrate the holidays the way in which they were intended to be celebrated, and animals were just animals, not talking critters, some of which, were friendly, while others, she could care less for, like in the case with those three folks she recently encountered.

So, will the beach Rosie has landed on help her get home? We'll find out in the next chapter.


	8. The Journey Home, Part 1

Chapter 8, The Journey Home Part 1

As Rosie sat on the beach, she gazed towards the pathway that led towards the ocean, trying to figure out her route towards the ocean, in hopes to reach that pot of gold at the end of the rainbow, as she had a feeling that if she reached that pot of gold, it would give her the key that would lead her home. Unfortunately, before she could make her first move, Spike came up the path, carrying a broom in his mouth, attempting to sweep the pathway clean, but instead, he was doing way too good a job, sweeping the entire beach away completely out of sight.

"Spike no!" Rosie cried, as Spike went past her, continuing to sweep away the beach, but he either didn't hear her, or wasn't paying attention, as he continued to sweep away the sandy beach, leaving only a square of beach, the part in which Rosie was occupying.

She sat down on her little square of sand, as tears started to fall. She cried and cried, hoping somebody would hear her tears, and come to her rescue. All of the sudden, a large white cat appeared.

"Hello, I'm Fluffy. What seems to be the problem?" Fluffy asked.

"I'm trying to get home, but I'm lost. Then Spike came along, and swept away my path to get me back home." Rosie cried.

"Oh that dumb old dog. He means well, attempting to do community service, as he cleans the land of litter and other yucky things, but he does too good a job, cleaning up the land his broom touches right along with it." Said Fluffy.

"So I've seen. Listen, do you know a way out of here?" Rosie asked.

"I don't care much for water, but seems that Spike here has destroyed the beach by accident, and I do need to get a bottle of bleech back to Kronk, then hop on my back, and I'll see what I can do." Said Fluffy, as Rosie hopped on to Fluffy's back, and she plunged into the ocean, swimming towards the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow.

"We're going to the pot of gold?" Rosie asked.

"Oh no no no no. We're not just going near the pot of gold, we're falling into the pot of gold." Said Fluffy, as she and Rosie reached the pot of gold.

Then, Fluffy leaped into the pot of gold, and she and Rosie fell through endless stretches of darkness, until they landed in a grassy clearing, which appeared to be surrounded by large stone gray walls, and at one end, there was a rather large stone castle.

"Welcome to the make believe Confederacy." Said Kronk, as he stared down at Fluffy and Rosie upon their arrival.

"Hi." Said Rosie.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Kronk. I help run this place, though I could use some help with something." Said Kronk.

"What do you need help with sir?" Rosie asked.

"Well, Undertoe and I accidentally planted black roses, and we need to paint them white. Got any ideas?" Kronk asked.

"I got the bleech you needed." Said Fluffy, as she opened her mouth, and a bottle of bleech fell on to the grass.

"That will be perfect! Come on." Said Kronk, as he led Rosie and Fluffy over towards a flower bed, that was filled with black, ugly flowers.

"I see what you mean! These flowers look horrible! Yes, white flowers would definitely look much, much, more prettyful." Said Rosie, as Kronk handed her a paint brush.

"Wait a second, I thought it was gray flowers that the king liked." Said Undertoe, who came up out of a bird bath behind the garden, the size of a miniature shark.

"I thought it was white." Argued Kronk.

"No no no, it's definitely gray." Said Undertoe.

"Look miss, we need to get started, so, mind giving us a hand here?" Kronk asked.

"But we don't have any gray paint." Said Rosie.

"So we don't. Allow me." Said Fluffy, as she knocked over the bottle of bleech, causing all of the roses to turn from black to white, then thrust the empty bottle into Rosie's hands before scurrying off.

"Wait! Wait!" Cried Rosie, but it was no use. Kronk and Undertoe were now laughing at Rosie, like this was one big joke.

All of the sudden, the laughter stopped when two people walked out of the castle, and marched right up to Rosie, staring her in the face. One of them, looked like Angelica, only she was ten times taller, and was dressed similar to how she looked when she was Pharroe in the Passover episode of Rugrats. The other, looked a lot like Peter, only instead of wearing a gray Confederate uniform, he wore black and dark purple clothing, and had an evil look in his eyes.

"Who's been bleeching my roses white? Who's been bleeching my roses white?" Yelled Dark Peter.

"It's her!" Said the oversized Angelica, as she pointed at Rosie, who was spotted with the empty bottle of bleech in her hand.

"It wasn't me your honor, honest." Cried Rosie.

"Prove it." Snapped Dark Peter.

Rosie looked around, but couldn't see Fluffy anywhere. Frustrated and upset by this, not to mention, scared by these evil faces staring at her, the little toddler slumped down in the grass and started crying.

"Stop your crying." Snapped the oversized Angelica.

But Rosie continued to cry, begging for mercy and forgiveness.

"Well, if this little girl is going to continue to cry, then there's only one thing left to do." Said Dark Peter.

"What?" The oversized Angelica asked.

"It's time she loses her life." Bellowed Dark Peter.

"She's going to lose her life, for bleeching the roses white. She's going to lose her life, for bleeching the roses white." Sang a chorus of Disney villans, as they marched out of the castle up behind Dark Peter and oversized Angelica, carrying soards and potions. The army consisted of such Disney villans as Goob, DOR-15, Dr. Facilier, Mother Gothel, Turbo, Hans, Professor Callaghan, Scar, Frollo, Hades, Captain Hook, Ursula, Morgana, Jafar, Gaston, Yzma, Malefacant, Cruella Deville, and several others, from several of the Disney movies.

Scar led the army up to Dark Peter, with Yzma second in command, as she handed Peter a vile filled with a pink liquid.

"Give this to the little rose bleecher. This potion will make her lose her life for sure." Said Yzma, as she handed the potion over to Dark Peter.

"Very well then, thank you, thank you." Said Dark Peter, as he knelt down on the ground at Rosie's level, swinging the vile of pink potion in front of Rosie's face.

"Drink me! Drink me!" Said Dark Peter, in a dark, hypnotic voice, as he attempted to hipnotise the young toddler, trying to get her to drink the potion.

Rosie just stared at the bottle in panic, unsure of what to do. To drink the potion, or to not drink the potion, that, was the question.

So, what will happen? We'll find out, in the next chapter, so please, do stay tuned!


	9. The Journey Home, Part 2

Chapter 9, The Journey Home, Part 2

Rosie had to think fast. She knew if she drank this potion, her life would come to an end, and she'd never get to grow up or become an adult. But if she didn't drink the potion, surely these villans would find another way to try to kill her. Then, she struck up an idea. She took the vile from Dark Peter, looking as if she was going to drink it, but instead, she turned it upside down, dumping its contents on to the ground.

"You clumbsy child!" Scoffed Dark Peter, as he took out a soard, and prepared to attack.

Then, Rosie remembered, she still had a Reptar bar in her pocket that Chuckerfly had given her a while back. She took it out and ate it quickly, growing to the size of Reptar, making her larger than everybody else in the entire kingdom.

"Hear me, hear me. I didn't bleech those roses white. It was Fluffy the cat." Bellowed Rosie in such a loud voice, that it nearly shook the land, until all of the white roses fell out of the ground, flying everywhere as a gust of wind came by, blowing them all over the place.

"First, you bleech my roses white, and then you destroy them? That's it, army, attack!" Cried Dark Peter, as all of the Disney villans, raised their soards, Ursula, Morgana and Yzma, holding up bottles of poisonous potions, ready to squirt them on command.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jerky you heard it with your own eye. This large creature destroyed our garden." Said Angelica.

"Yes, maybe I did, but I'm sorry. But I didn't bleech the flowers in the first place. Please, please, don't hurt me." Cried the large Rosie, as her tears created a river, making the castle grounds flood.

This caused Dark Peter, Angelica, and all of the Disney villans to find themselves, swimming through the river of tears, trying to keep from drowning, as they made their way towards the giant Rosie, without much luck. Rosie was about to pick up Scar, who was headed her way, and throw him at the castle, hoping he'd smash into a window, being cut by splintering glass, when a now destroyed vegetable garden came her way first, which consisted of spinach, corn stalks, and brustle sprouts. Rosie quickly gathered up the vegetables and stuffed them into her mouth. Upon swallowing them, she shrunk down to the size of a crumb, causing her to nearly drown in the river of tears, unnoticed by Dark Peter, Angelica, or any of the Disney villans, who were confused, as they looked everywhere for Rosie, but couldn't find her.

No sooner had Scar spotted the crumb of Rosie in the water, when her tiny body floted beneath the stone castle walls, causing Rosie to be on the opposite side, faced by the large castle walls.

Dark Peter, Angelica and the Disney villans made their way towards the large stone wall that enclosed the castle, but the walls were too tall for any of them to climb over, causing their mission to defeat Rosie to fail. Meanwhile, Rosie looked around on the opposite side of the wall, to find she was in a large field of grasses, like she was in the African savanna once again. She didn't care that she was the size of a crum at this point. Afraid those villans may still be after her, she knew she needed to run, and not stop running, until she got home.

As Rosie ran, she passed by everything she saw on her trip so far. She saw mad hatter Bassum, march hare Hunter, and dormouse Kimi lighting another candle on the oversized manora to celebrate a new day of UnChanukah, once the candle was lit, Rosie kept on running, till she spotted Chuckerfly flying overhead, humming a happy tune and gazing up at the clouds, which were balarinas dancing to his tune up in the sky. Then, she ran past the wooden debree that once made up Tommy the dust bunny's house, where she spotted Tommy the dust bunny and Dil the cricket lounging on beds of leaves, gazing up at the sky. Tommy the dust bunny sat up, and saw the tiny Rosie running past.

"Hey Rosie, care to do some sky gazing with us?" Tommy the dust bunny asked.

"No, I'm sorry, I've gots to go." Rosie cried apologetically, with a hint of panic in her voice, as she knew if she stopped, not only would she possibly put her own life in danger, but heaven for bid those villans found a way over that wall and found Rosie along with Tommy the dust bunny and Dil the cricket, their lives would be in danger too, and she couldn't let that happen.

Then, Rosie ran past the field of singing dandelions, as they were singing another song. As beautiful as their song sounded, Rosie knew she needed to keep moving. She then ran past Tweedle Phil and Tweedle Lil, as they were still arguing after all of this time over what story to tell Rosie next, oblivious of the fact that she had long since left them. There they were, continuing to shout the words, cockroaches and bird back and force to one another.

Finally, Rosie reached the door with Hazel's face on it. At that moment, she knew exactly what she needed to do.

"Hazel! Hazel! It's me, Rosie! Listen, you need to open up and let me through. If I don't get out of here now, I'm going to disappear forever if that mob of evil creatures from the Make Believe Confederacy come and get me." Cried Rosie.

"Relax Rosie, relax. Don't you know this is Make Believe Land?" Hazel the door asked.

"Yeah? But…" Rosie cried, before Hazel the door interrupted her.

"But nothing. This is all in your head Rosie. You're having a dream." Said Hazel the door.

"I am? But it all seems so real to me!" Said Rosie.

"Yes, it seems real to you because it's in your imagination. You can do whatever you want when it's your imagination." Said Hazel the door.

"I want to go home." Rosie cried.

"Then go home." Said Hazel the door.

"But, but, I'm not sure if I know how to go home." Said Rosie.

"Wake yourself up, that's how you get home." Said Hazel the door.

"Wake myself up. Wake myself up." Rosie said over and over to herself, as she sat down on the ground, pressing her back against the door with Hazel's face on it.

So, will Rosie wake up and return home? We'll find out, in the next and final chapter of this story, as I decided to make this story only 10 chapters long, so please, do stay tuned, for what will hopefully be the exciting conclusion, of Rosie in Make Believe Land.


	10. Waking up and Finale

Chapter 10, Waking up and Finale

Rosie sat with her back pressed against the Hazel door, continuing to tell herself to wake herself up. But repeating this phrase wasn't doing much, so finally, she decided to close her eyes, as a gentle breeze brushed against her pink hair, and she took several deep breaths.

"Rosie? Rosie?" She heard Hazel calling from behind her.

Hazel's voice continued to call Rosie's name, until the voice moved from coming behind her, to coming off to her right. No sooner had the direction in which Hazel's voice was coming in changed when Rosie opened her eyes. Upon opening them, she was no longer in Make Believe Land. Rather, she found herself, in a hospital bed, back in the room where she was before she went down for her surgery. She looked over to her right to find Hazel next to the bed, and Hazel's mommy standing behind her. Rosie then looked and standing next to Hazel was her own mommy, daddy, and big sister Mary. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she noticed that she felt soar down where her stomach use to hurt, but the pain wasn't nearly as bad as it was before she went to sleep.

"Hi Rosie, how are you doing?" Hazel asked.

"I had an interesting dream, but I don't wanna tell anybody quite yet. Is it possible for us to call Peter and Tommy on your iPad Mary?" Rosie asked.

"Sorry, I can't use my iPad in the recovery room, but once they move you to a regular hospital room, I should be able to use it. Other than that, how are you feeling sis?" Mary asked.

"I'm soar, but I don't hurt as bad as I did before I fell asleep. I guess having my pendix out wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Said Rosie.

"See? I told you it wouldn't be that bad, and remember what else I told you? You don't even need your appendix, so you're not missing anything important at all." Said Mary, as she smiled, and Rosie sat up and took Mary's hand, smiling back at her.

A few minutes later, a nurse came in and proclaimed they would be moving Rosie to a regular hospital room. They wanted her to at least eat one meal at the hospital before releasing her to ensure everything was ok. Rosie was then moved to a hospital room down the hall from the recovery room, and her family and Hazel's family followed the nurse and Rosie to the room.

Once Rosie was situated, Shannon and Terry looked at the menu to find something they thought Rosie might enjoy eating. Rosie was hungry, so she only hoped the hospital served really good food. No sooner had she thought this, when some food was delivered. She had a lunch of some soup, macaroni and cheese, green jell-o, a chocolate pudding cup, and an orange juice. Rosie was so hungry, she ate and drank everything in sight.

After her lunch, she took a short nap, only to awaken about half an hour later to Mary holding her iPad in front of Rosie.

"Guess who wants to talk to you Rosie?" Said Mary, as Rosie looked at the iPad to see Peter's picture on the screen, thankful it was the good Peter who called Mary's iPad, not that evil dark one that appeared in her dream when she gventured to Make Believe Land.

"Hi Rosie, how are you feeling?" Peter asked.

"I'm a little soar, but I'm feeling better." Rosie replied.

"I'm walking up the steps of Tommy's front porch right now." Said Peter, as he rang the Pickles' doorbell, and Didi opened the door.

"Well hello Peter, what brings you here today?" Didi asked when she answered the door to find Peter standing there.

"I just came by to play with Tommy and Dil for a little while." Peter replied.

"Oh, ok, well come on in. They're in the living room. Hopefully you coming will cheer Tommy up." Said Didi.

"Is something wrong?" Peter asked.

"Tommy hasn't been quite himself today. He only ate about half of his breakfast, hardly touched his lunch, and took two naps today. I don't think he's taken multiple naps in one day since he had the Gray Plague last summer. He's also been quite cranky today too." Said Didi.

"Awe, I wouldn't worry Didi, it's been a rainy day, it's quite possible the weather's got him down." Said Peter.

"I suppose so. Well, I'll be in the kitchen making dinner if you need anything." Said Didi, as she disappeared out of view and Peter crouched down on the floor, the screen on Mary's iPad now showing Tommy, Dil and Zack.

"Well hey kids, guess who I've got on my iPhone?" Peter asked.

"Hi Rosie." Said Tommy.

"Hey Tommy." Replied Rosie.

"How are you feeling? I heardid you had to have surgery." Said Tommy.

"I'm better, and you won't believe what happened to me while I was asleep!" Said Rosie.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"I had the strangest dream, where I went to this place called Make Believe Land. You were a bunny rabbit, or better yet, a dust bunny, which, in this land, they're actual bunnies who are very friendly. Hazel was the door that led in and out of the land, Chuckie was a butterfly, Phil and Lil toldid me a story about some warthog named Jesse and a carpenter named Zack who ate wormies, a girl named Susie, along with my friends Natalie, Courtney and Hanna were singing dandelions, and Kimi taught me about celebrating the holidays when it wasn't the holidays, something called unholidays." Explained Rosie.

"Oh wow how neat!" Said Tommy.

"Was I there?" Dil asked.

"Yep, you were a cricket, and you were good friends with Tommy!" Replied Rosie.

"What about me?" Peter asked.

"You were there, but you weren't very nice. You wore purple and black clothes, Angelica was your queen, and you two tried to hurt me really badly. Luckily, I had Reptar bars to eat, which made me the size of Reptar, and vegetables that when I eated them, they made me the size of a crumb, so I could escape and return home, safe and sound." Said Rosie.

"Sounds like an interesting dream!" Said Dil.

"I'm Zack, remember me Rosie?" Zack asked, as he waved his hand in front of the screen, making it appear on Mary's iPad.

"Sure do Zack." Replied Rosie.

"So how do you feel after your surgery Rosie?" Peter asked.

"Well, I was ascared, but now that it's all over, I see that having my pendix out wasn't so bad after all, and the bestest part is, you don't need your pendix in the firstest place!" Said Rosie excitedly.

"Yay!" Everybody said together.

"Well everyone, I can't stay at Tommy and Dil's for too long, but I just wanted to stop by and let everyone say hi to you since it was obvious that poor Tommy here has been worried sick about you since I told him about your appendicitis last night." Said Peter.

"Sorry to worry you like that Tommy." Said Rosie.

"It's ok Rosie, I'm just glad you're all better." Said Tommy.

"Me too, and soon, I'll be able to go home from the hopcickle, and everything will go back to normen. I just might be soar for a little while, that's all." Said Rosie.

"Well Rosie I'm gonna have to go, but you have a speedy recovery, and we'll talk to you later." Said Peter.

"Bye bye." Said Rosie, as she waved her hand in front of the screen, before the Facetime call was disconnected.

A couple of hours later, Rosie was released from the hospital, and she went home to her apartment, thankful to be getting back to normal, and realizing that while Make Believe Land was fun, there are things that are nice about the world she lives in too, like getting through her surgery without any issues, and knowing that everything was going to be ok.

The End


End file.
